blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryujin (5e Race)
Ryujin "The Dragon Emperors are watching us, always." Physical Description A Ryujin shows no physical difference to that of its previous race. as there race changes when the dragon gods or Ancient Dragons give them their powers. History In lore, the Ryujin was that of the Dragon gods, but in time this name was granted to those only the dragons trusted and believed were worthy of such power. Only the Dragon gods, Great Wyrms, and Ancient Dragons can grant this power to the Mortals. This rare gift is capable of harnessing the Dragon's aspects and powers into a single mortal form. To use the winds, earth, seas, and magic that only the dragons could. This gift is so powerful that many Ryujin fails the test to claim it and either die trying or are corrupted by the power and are killed by the dragon, Even if you are its friend, It will not hesitate to slay you from taking its gift. Those who succeed in becoming Ryujin are the sole protectors of the chosen Dragon's lands, Shrines, and Territory. So much that many times Ryujins will be found fighting each other as lands and territory collide. It is also known to the lore that Ryujin will be sent to war by these dragons to end conflicts that threaten the dragons Influence. Even going off to kill other dragons who do not respect or believe in the same laws. Many wars have been fought as these Ryujin have formed many codes of conduct and united to stand with each other to save the world against the tyranny of the Dragon Emperors or even the Dragon gods themselves. Knights Of Ryujin Many Ryujin worked together as a collective to protect not only their lands but the dragons they serve. Knights of the Everlasting Fall The first heroes of the world of Internal. A Chivalrous band of Knights gathered together under one banner to face against the Evil Dragons of Leviathan. The Kingdom of Demorin was cast out and the World was free of the Draconic Evil Emperors. As the stories would say anyway. Today these heroes stand as a beacon of the old world and to all other Ryujin as legends. Neo-Knights of the Rise With the Everlasting Fall gone a new breed of Ryujin came to light the children and reincarnated of the Everlasting came together to fight a new dragon threat call the Cult of the Dragon Emperor. They formed the Neo-Knights of the Rise. With the help of the broken Excalibur shards forming new blades granted new powers to defeat such a tormenting evil of King Drexege. The Neo-Knights are still around today along with their 3rd generation counterparts. The Oath of the Knights Once It was time for a new generation, many were ready to claim what was left behind of the Knights of the Rise and of the Everlasting Fall. There are many different Oaths with different lineage and different perspectives of How the Knights of the Everlasting Fall may have done things. With the missing knowledge of the world during that time is lost to the ages. So 4 Oaths were formed and the knights divided. Dragon Oath: The Dragon Oath embrace their Ryujin heritage and fight to protect others from Dragon threats as their Ancestors once did. Oath of the Voice: The Oath of the Voice are Those who use their Powers to expand the new world's knowledge of Dragons and how their Powers work. Oath of Balance: The Oath of Balance renounce such dark murdering ways and wish to make peace with the Dragons and their Ryujin Slayer kin. Death Oath: The Death Oath is who saw King Dakierr's dark tombs and wished the Ryujin would see the resurrection of Leviathan is the key to true peace. The Slayers of Fairlight Many Ryujin has passed since the 3rd generation, and with the new world, It was about to get worse. A new batch of Dragon Emperors that no one was ready for, The Divine Gate, gone and no Ryujin to protect the lands from Chaos. These mortals took up the challenge and were quickly formed into Ryujin by the Few Dragon Emperors that saw the light and understood the world needed to be protected. Thus, The Slayers of Fairlight were born. Ryujin of Dragon Emperors that are on the hunt for all who would serve evil in the time of Tiamat's and Bahamut's war. But they're not the only ones who can make Ryujin. Who's side are you on? Society They tend to live near the Dragon or in a Shrine of their Dragon so that they can safeguard such lands. Some Ryujin is even cast out by there dragon to grow and understand the world around them. Or even to tell the great dragon stories of their travel. Some more brutal dragons send them out to get stronger or to even test them further than the Ryujin test. Relationships Ryujin is loved by many different cultures and in some are seen as gods themselves. Many intelligent races Understand their purpose and enjoy their company. However, not all Races like them... Such as Dragonborn and Dragon-Blooded... Nope, they hate Ryujin as they are seen as false dragons. Ryujin's Personality Many Ryujin bare in mind that they are a beacon of hope or on the opposite side of the spectrum a perch of destruction. Most understand that they are meant to set a good example for those they live around. However as most Brutish Dragons teach, many can be hot-headed or even think they are far superior to anyone around them. You can use the Ryujin Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a Ryujin character or to inspire how your character might act. Ryujin Names Most Ryujin keep the name they had previously. So depending on what your race was before should be your assistant of this. Ryujin Traits Beacons of hope, protectors of all. Bringers of destruction if need be. Ability Score Increase: This is Determined by your Draconic Gift. Age: A Ryujin lives to be as old as a Dragon Emperor, so 10000 years if not more. Alignment: A Ryujin can be any Alignment. But usually takes the alignment of the Dragon. Size: A Ryujin's Size is determined on the race you were previously. Speed: 45ft walking speed and 30ft Flying Speed. Languages: Draconic, Common and 1 of your choice. Draconic Gift Choose one of these to be your Draconic GIft. These replace your Ability Score Increases from your previous Race. Draconic Resistance: Gain resistance from your respected Dragon-type. Draconic Power: This ability can only be used twice a day per long rest. Each ability is a bonus action. Some abilities require a Saving Throw. The DC for those are (8+Prof+Wisdom Modifier) Some abilities Grant or Deal damage. That damage is Stated by the ability and Increases by 2d6 Every 5 levels. (E.g 5th +2d6, 10th +4d6, 15th +6d6, 20th +8d6 Abilities that say your next attack last until you make an attack. If you do not and the combat ends you regain the use of your ability. This ability does not stack with Dragonborn or Dragon-Blooded abilities. Natural Healing As a Ryujin you have Regeneration. You heal 5 hp at the start of your turn during combat and you heal to max Hp after a short rest. Draconic Roar As an action, you can roar with the might of your Dragon, and force all within a 30ft radius of you to roll a wisdom saving throw to not be Frightened by your mighty power. You can only use this ability once per long rest. The Dc is 8 + Proficiency + Wisdom modifier.) Draconic Awakening Starting at 18th your Draconic Gift has Awakened, allowing you to assume the form of your Dragon. once per day for 15 hit dice, for one encounter (or 1 hour outside of combat) you can assume the form of an Adult Dragon, giving you all the benefits that come with it and their stats if they are higher. However, such a form takes a heavy toll on your body, Once you leave this form you gain 1d6 Points of Exhaustion, Killing you if you roll 6. You cannot use this ability until after the Exhaustion is gone and after a long rest. At 19th level, you roll 1 d6 -1, and at 20th level, you roll 1d4. Category:Races